


Rude Awakening

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion Lannister wakes up after a long night of drinking, and finds himself in an unknown attic, with a blonde girl staring at him.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

Tyrion thought that perhaps he'd just had too much to drink. It would not be the first time. Last night had been particularly unpleasant. 

Cersei had been her charming self, and his father had lectured on and on about the duties of being a Lannister, and how he was a disgrace for the family simply by being born. It was all everyday to the dwarf, but still, he had drank a bit more than he usually did.

Tyrion was no stranger to hangovers, but he had to admit that he'd never experienced one like this before. He had remembered falling asleep in his own bed, but now he was standing in what appeared to be an attic. 

Outside he could see some trees and an annoyingly bright sun. And at the other end of the room was a young woman, looking at her with a shocked expression.

"Forgive me", Tyrion grunted, eyeing the woman, trying to figure out if he'd ever met her before. "I must have stumbled into the wrong room", as he watched the woman's appearance, he took note that her clothes were nothing like the fashion in King's Landing, or anywhere in Westeros, for that matter.

Seven hells. Had Cersei thought it'd be a good joke to put him on a ship and carry him out to an unknown land, locked together with some poor girl and... mice? Beautiful.

"I...", the girl in the corner stood up slowly, walking over to him with wonder in her eyes. "You came through that", she pointed at the mirror in the corner. 

Tyrion stood there for a long time, looking at the mirror, wondering if a hangover could cause hallucinations. Surely it was not unheard of. But... 

"It appears I'm not the only one who's been enjoying a bit of a drink", he said, walking over to the door. "Would you be so kind as to open this?" he asked as the handle would not budge. 

"It's locked", the girl explained. Before Tyrion could ask for an explanation, the door opened, causing him to land on his bottom.

"Seven hells", he muttered. He looked up to see a woman with red hair and an expression quite similar to Cersei's whenever she spotted him. And behind her was a man with a uniform. "Have you come to arrest me?" he asked as he stood up, swaying a little.

"Who's that?" the man asked the woman, glaring at her accusingly.

"I have no idea", the woman said, sounding appalled.

"Well, this must be the girl, then", the man ignored Tyrion as he walked into the room, looking at the girl. "Miss, you are requested and required to present yourself to your king."

"Joffrey?" Tyrion frowned, looking at the girl, who had her eyes on the tall man. "Clearly not Joffrey", Tyrion concluded as he saw the hopeful smile on the girl's face. 

No one seemed to be paying attention to him, which was exactly what Tyrion was used to. He watched as the girl walked past him, giving him a soft smile before heading for the door. Just as she tried to leave, the woman grabbed her arm, looking at her in a manner that remind Tyrion of the way his father always looked at him.

"Just remember who you are, you wretch." And with that the woman let the girl and the man leave the room. Tyrion gave the woman a look before following.

"Who are you?" she demanded, but it was clear she was more invested on what was going to happen to her now.

"No one", with that Tyrion locked the door behind him, following the two downstairs. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew it would be better to wait and observe than to jump into action. It was more like something his brother, Jaime, would do. Tyrion, he was good at standing in the sidelines.

He watched as the girl walked into a drawing room, where she was greeted by a dapper man with fine clothes. He looked awfully familiar. Tyrion watched long and hard, soon realizing who he was looking at.

"Robb Stark?" he asked under his breath, but unfortunately the pair was too preoccupied with each other to notice him. The officer, however, was not.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"That's... Robb Stark", Tyrion was starting to find that he was quite mistaken. The young man looked very much like the King in the North, but his body language, his easy smiles, the way he was clearly smitten with this girl, it was not the tense, cold lord he'd been greeted by during his last visit to Winterfell. Then again, no one was ever happy to see Tyrion. 

"That's His Royal Highness, King Kit", the officer said, looking at Tyrion with a grumpy look. "Who are you?"

"King Kit?" Tyrion repeated as he turned to look at the man. Perhaps. "He looks happy." Stark or not, surely the boy deserved happiness. Far better than what his family had been given during the past years.

The officer gave Tyrion a peculiar look, but before he could speak, Tyrion shook his head, starting to climb back up the stairs again. If he had really come through that blasted mirror just like the girl had said, surely it would be his way back, too. This world seemed far too innocent for a corrupt soul like him.

He watched as the red-headed woman walked past him on the stairs. He knew that she was not a good person, and unlike where Tyrion came from, here she was going to be the one to lose. And somehow that gave Tyrion comfort. 

He knew he'd never win the war against his father and sister, but knowing that the girl from the attic could beat the one against this woman gave him satisfaction. 

Tyrion turned back to the officer once more, smiling. "Tell Stark I'm sorry about his father", and with that he made his way to the attic. It was time to go home to the corrupt world he lived in. However horrid, it was still his home. It was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, really, really loved writing this! I love writing Tyrion, and I just really enjoyed this! :)


End file.
